


Warm Apple Pie

by QueerSponge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Magic Cock, Regina was just delivery a warm apple pie, Swan Queen Sexy Times, best delivery she ever made, just good old fashioned swan queen smut, more feelings in later chapters, some feelings, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerSponge/pseuds/QueerSponge
Summary: Regina has been dropping off freshly baked goods at Emma's house to cheer her up after her split with Hook for the last two weeks.When Regina turns up one day to find the door unlocked and no Emma Swan waiting for her she lets herself in.What she finds is definitely not what she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently people enjoy my smut so here is another pic! Mostly just Swan Queen sexy times with minor plot!

“Emma?” Regina called as she pushed open the door to Emma’s modest sized home.

After they had returned from the Underworld, bringing a very alive and very not-the-Dark-One-Hook back, Emma had made the decision to call off their relationship. Too much had been said when they had both taken their stints as the Dark One and Emma knew deep down that Hook just wasn’t the person she wanted to spend her time with. She was settling and a trip to the Underworld had confirmed that for her.

Knowing Emma was not one to talk about her feelings, Regina decided that food was the way to cheer Emma up so for the last two weeks Regina has been dropping off various home cooked pastries to Emma’s house in the hopes that good old sugary comfort food would help Emma work through whatever feelings she was having. Over the past two weeks the two women had worked out an accidental routine, Regina would show up at eleven o’clock at Emma’s door with a fresh batch of whatever pastry she had cooked up in her kitchen that morning and every day Emma would lean against the door frame and exchange quiet smiles with Regina before giving her a sincere thank you and closing the door.

Today, however, there had been no answer to Regina’s knocks so she decided to try the door handle, realising it was unlocked she pushed it open and called out Emma’s name.

“Emma?” She said as she poked her head through the door. When there was no answer she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. “Emma?” She called again as she walked around the ground floor. She heard a creak in the floor boards upstairs and decided to go and check that the blonde was okay, after all, Emma would never miss one of Regina’s freshly baked pastries without a good reason.

Satisfied that there didn’t seem to be any evidence that something had happened to the blonde she placed the fresh apple pie on the kitchen table and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top she looked around before hearing another creak and noise that she couldn’t quite make out, she walked over to the door and heard her name being called from behind the door.  
Rolling her eyes and muttering _I’m not a bloody delivery service she could atlas get out of bed to accept the bloody food_ she pushed open the door handle. What she expected to see was Emma Swan slobbing in bed waiting for Regina to deliver her fresh baked good.

What she definitely _didn’t_ expect to find was a very naked Emma Swan laying on top of her bed with her head pressed back into the pillow and her eyes closed as she very enthusiastically tugged on the cock that was protruding from between her legs. Regina stood with her hand on the door handle, mouth open in shock, as she watched the blonde’s hand slide up and down the shaft as her other hand squeezed a pale breast. Her hand gripped the door handle tighter as she heard the blonde whimper her name, _her_ name. Regina Mills came round to deliver an apple pie and was watching her best friend moaning her name as she masturbated her _cock_ , a cock that Regina Mills knew for a fact had not been there before.

“Um M-Miss Swan.” Regina said in a daze.

Emma’s eyes shot open at the sound and sat up quickly, grabbing the pillow from behind her head and placing it over her very erect penis.

“Holy shit” She muttered as she realised that Regina Mills; her best friend; the mother of her son; had just caught her _masturbating_ the cock that she had magicked herself while moaning the brunette’s name.  
“Uh, Regina. Hi.” She said lamely, still holding the pillow over herself.

Regina still hadn’t said a word since her initial outburst and her eyes were still pinned to the pillow held over the blonde’s crotch. 

“Regina?” Emma said again, nervously.

Regina shook her head, trying and failing _miserably_ , to erase the very _very_ erotic picture of Emma masturbating from her mind.

“You-I-was that-“ She stuttered before stopping herself, she lifted her eyes from the pillow in Emma’s lap to the blonde’s blushing face. “You have a-“

“Penis?” Emma interrupted, receiving a nod from the Mayor in response “No.” She said then rolled her eyes at herself “Well I mean technically right now yes but usually no.” She finished before scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. “Obviously, as you know.”

“Then why do you have one now?” Regina asked before immediately regretting it.

“Come on Regina” Emma said “You know the reason, please don’t make me explain” She finished, embarrassed.

Regina nodded and straightened her back, “I’m sorry I barged in.” Regina began. “I just wanted to check you were okay, you didn’t answer the door and then when I got upstairs I heard my name so I came in.”

Emma’s face flushed and she held the pillow more tightly to her front, Regina smirked at the action.

“Tell me, Emma. How often do you magic yourself a cock and pleasure yourself to thoughts of me, huh?” Regina said confidently.

“I’m not answering that question.” Emma groaned. “Plus, I wasn’t moaning your name you were obviously hearing things. Why would I be moaning _your_ name Regina? We’re just friends right?” Emma countered looking the Mayor dead in the eye, Regina knew a challenge when she heard it.

Regina walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, looking into Emma’s eyes she slid her hand to the blonde’s exposed knee, smirking at the gasp she received from the blonde Sheriff at the touch.

“Regina? What are yo-”

“Ssssshhhh” Regina whispered as she slowly slid her hand higher, moving underneath the pillow still covering Emma’s lap and leaning her body towards the confused blonde.

“Aren’t you sick of pretending, Emma?” She whispered as she brought her lips to the blonde’s ear as her hand stroked the skin on her inner thigh. “Pretending that we’re just friends? That those nights we spent together before the curse broke never happened? That even though we hated each other we used to fuck like we’d been doing it for years?” She pulled a pale earlobe into her mouth and smirked when she heard Emma whimper. “Don’t you miss those nights, Emma?” She whispered as she pressed her nose against Emma’s cheek. “Those nights when you’d sneak in through my bedroom window and fuck me until I could barely walk?” 

She smiled when she felt Emma nod. “I know we agreed to stop, that it was too complicated, but that’s all I’ve thought about for _years_ Emma. How you tasted.” She whispered, placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. “How it felt to touch you.” she whimpered as she slid her hand higher up the pale thigh under her fingertips. She heard Emma whimper as the back of her hand brushed against the underside of her cock as she squeezed the top of her thigh. “Do you know how many nights I fucked myself to the memories of you” She whispered against Emma’s cheek. “How angry I felt whenever that _pirate_ got to touch you?” She growled.

“What about Robin?” Emma interrupted, turning her head so her nose brushed against the brunette’s.

“Robin was just _there_.” She whispered sadly. “We agreed to stop and you had Hook. I just wanted someone to want me-“  
“ _I_ wanted you. You were the one who said we had to out a stop to it, for Henry’s sake, for my parents.” Emma growled, pulling back to look at the Mayor. “I always wanted you.” She whispered sadly her eyes flicking down the the brunette’s lips. “I still want you” she said as she moved forward, pressing her lips against the plump ones in front of her. 

Regina moaned instantly, tightening her hand around the blonde’s thigh and sliding her free hand into the blonde’s loose locks. Emma moaned as Regina’s tongue slipped between her lips, brushing against her own.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” Emma whispered into the brunette’s mouth, sliding her hands around the Mayors neck and pulling her closer, opening her mouth wider to accept more of the woman’s tongue. They kissed hard and wet for long minutes, moaning as their mouths got reacquainted. “I thought about you every night.” She said as she pulled back, smiling at the whimper the brunette released at the lack of contact. She slid her hands across Regina’s cheeks, cupping her face in both hands. “You’re right. I don’t want to pretend any more.” She said sadly. “I fucking _miss_ you, Regina.” She said with a shake of the head. “Nothing had ever felt as fucking _right_ as when I was with you, I was happier arguing with you than I’d ever been at any point with anyone else, and I know we thought we were doing the right thing calling it off but jesus Regina, I just missed being with you.” She finished, sniffing as her emotions got the better of her.

Regina nodded at Emma’s words, breathing out a laugh as she smiled at the blonde. “I missed you too” She said, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips. “You were the only thing in my life that was _mine_ , the only thing in twenty eight years that gave me butterflies, that made me feel something other than _hate_.” She whispered sadly, placing another kiss on the blonde’s lips. “I still think calling it off was a good idea at the time, everyone hated me and you had just found your family. But _god_ Emma did I miss you, because to me you were _exquisite_.” She hummed against the lips suddenly pressing against her own. Emma kissed her hard as she slid her hand through brunette locks and tilted her head to the slide, kissing Regina with all the passion she could muster. 

Regina pulled back from the blonde’s lips, smirking when she whimpered at the loss. She waited for Emma to look at her before sliding her hand up slowly and grasping the base of the blonde’s shaft. 

“Fuck” Emma swore as Regina squeezed the her.

“Do you remember that time we used the strap-on, after the mine collapsed?” She asked the blonde. Emma nodded quickly, biting her lip as Regina’s hand slowly moved up her shaft. “Do you remember what you said to me?” She whispered.

Emma nodded, gasping at the feel of the Mayors hands sliding slowly up and down her cock.

“I was on my back and you were on top of me, fucking me so deep, buried inside me to the hilt and you were moaning so perfectly into my ear and you said…” Regina leaned forward to place her lips against the panting blonde’s ear. “Fuck Regina, I wish I could cum inside you.” She said as she squeezed the cock in her hand and leant down to suck a patch of skin on Emma’s neck.

“Ah, fuck” Emma moaned at the dual sensation.

“Is that what you were thinking about when you magicked yourself _this_?” She asked as she gave the cock in her hand a squeeze.

Emma nodded, whimpering.

“So how about it, Emma” Regina whispered as she slid her mouth back up to the blonde’s ear. “How about we stop pretending that we don’t mean everything to each other, that we don’t think about each other every fucking night, that we don’t miss the god damn euphoria of being together.” She kissed a path back to the blonde’s panting mouth and whispered against her lips. “So let me tell you what I _really_ want, Emma.” She said as she sucked on the Sheriff’s bottom lip whilst simultaneously sliding her hand up the shaft. “I want you, Emma Swan, I want you everywhere. I want to scratch my nails down your back as you fuck that cock into me and I want to see your face as you cum inside me. When you finally take back what was yours all along. Then I want you to make that cock disappear so I can bury myself in that beautiful cunt and eat you like one of my apple pies.”

Emma groaned and pulled Regina against her, sliding her tongue past the Mayors lips and moaning into her mouth. “Fuck, Regina.” She whispered before grabbing her by the biceps and pulling her up, their mouths still pressed together as Regina straddled her lap. Regina slid the pillow out from under her as she settled over the blonde’s naked waist, sliding her now free hands up the blonde’s toned stomach and grasping hold of the pale breasts in front of her. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth at the touch, sliding her own hands down to the Mayors shapely behind and grabbing hold, sliding her back and forth against her cock. “God i’ve missed touching you.” She whimpered into Regina’s mouth. “I need to be inside you.”

Regina moaned at the words before nodding and waving her hand down her body, her clothes vanishing in a puff of purple smoke. Moaning in approval at the sight of a very naked Regina straddling her and slid her hands up the Mayors back, smiling when Regina hummed into her mouth. They kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being able to touch each other so freely again. Emma gasped when she felt a hand grasp hold of her shaft and moaned when she opened her eyes to see Regina staring at her as she knelt above the cock in her hand.

Emma nodded at Regina’s silent question. “Put me inside you baby. I can’t wait any longer.” She whispered, sliding her hands to settle on the brunette’s hips.

Regina whimpered and nodded before positioning herself over the cock in her hand and slowly sliding down.

“Jesus Christ” Emma whispered as she watched the woman she had dreamt about for years, slide down her cock until she was nestled completely inside.

“Oh, Emma” Regina whimpered, opening her eyes to meet the aroused green ones in front go her. “I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered as she slowly slid up and then back down again until their hips were nestled together.

Emma leaned up and sealed their lips together, helping Regina’s movements with the hands on her hips, sliding her up and down her cock as they kissed. “You feel so good, Regina. This is what I imagined every time I magicked this thing onto me. The feeling of being inside you, feeling you clench around me.” She gasped into the Mayors mouth before sliding her head down to rest in the crook of the brunette’s neck, she slid her arms around her back and held her tight, just treasuring the feeling of being buried so deep inside the woman she had missed for so long. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other close, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin as they slowly thrust against each other.

Emma pulled back when she felt the brunette in her lap start to grind down harder. “Tell me what you need, Gina.” She whispered into the Mayors neck.

“I-I need more.” Regina moaned. “Please, Emma.” She squealed in shock when she was suddenly flipped over, landing on her back on the bed with Emma on top of her, still buried inside her.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Emma whispered as she placed here hands on either side of the brunette’s ribs and slowly rotated her hips. “You on your back and me on top of you, buried so fucking deep inside you?”

Regina moaned and nodded, sliding her hands down the blonde’s toned back before grabbing two handfuls of the blonde’s firm butt cheeks. “Fuck, yes”. She moaned as she pulled the blonde into her. Emma moaned at Regina’s desperation and began to slide out before slamming back in. Both woman whimpering at the force. Emma leant down on her elbows and tucked her head into Regina’s neck before slamming her hips down repeatedly into the moaning woman below her, thrusting into her and fucking her into the bed.

Regina was in heaven, one hand sliding up to cup the back of Emma’s head where is was tucked into her neck as the other one slid down her back, scratching her nails down the straining muscles encouragingly as she humped her hips up into Emma’s hard thrusts.

“You feel so good inside me.” Regina whispered into the blonde’s ear. “I mi-ssed you so much, Emma” She moaned as the blonde’s thrusts became more erratic. “Are you gonna cum, Emma? Are you gonna cum inside me-ah AH” She moaned as Emma slipped a hand down Regina’s stomach began rubbing circles on her clit.

“Come with me” Emma whispered and pulled her head from Regina’s neck, their lips brushing as they both neared their orgasms. 

For minutes the only sounds that could be heard were the soft pants, wet kisses and slapping of skin as they moved against each other.  
“I-I’m gonna cum.” Regina moaned as Emma sped up the circles on her clit.

“Me too.” Emma whimpered, holding off so they could cum together.

“Nuh-ah” Regina moaned as she felt the tingling in her toes. “Emma I’m cumming!” She screamed as her orgasm rushed through her as Emma continued to pound into her. “Cum in me please.” She moaned as her body shuddered.

“Fuck!” Emma moaned as she felt the heavy feeling in her stomach. “I love you!” She moaned as she came, squirting deep inside Regina, her hips juddered against the hips below her as came inside the woman she loved.  
Regina cried out as Emma’s words registered and she pushed up to seal their lips together, panting into her mouth as her body shook with her release. She moaned as Emma collapsed on top of her, kissing her slowly as they caught their breath.

“I love you too, Emma.” Regina whispered into her mouth. “I think I’ve always loved you.”

Emma throat caught and she let out a part-laugh part-sob as she sealed their lips together again. They kissed for a few minutes until Emma felt Regina’s hips subtly shifting below her. Emma smiled and slid her mouth to the Mayor neck, licking a path from top to bottom before pulling the skin into her mouth and sucking whilst slowly moving her hips inside the woman below her. Regina moaned encouragingly, sliding a hand down to Emma’s ass to encourage her gently thrusts.

“How about we get rid of this thing and you eat me like one of your apple pies.” Emma whispered seductively before pulling back chuckling. “Which, by the way, is probably one of the hottest things I’ve ever heard.” She smirked before pushing herself a little deeper into her lover. “Actually" She grinned "How about one more for the road.” She whispered into the brunette’s mouth as she pushed deeper and held herself there.

“Make that more than one.” Regina smirked as she pushed Emma over until she was lying flat on her back with Regina straddling her. She didn’t wait for an answer before placing her hands on the blonde’s toned stomach and sliding up the cock inside her before pushing back down again. Emma moaned as she watched the woman above her undulating on the cock inside her, she leaned up on her elbows, biting her lip as she watched her cock disappear into Regina.

Whispers and moans were exchanged as Regina continued to slide up and down the cock buried inside her, her eyes closing at the pleasure of being filled by Emma Swan. Her eyes popped open when she felt soft hands slid up her thighs and stroke her hips bones. “God you’re beautiful.” Emma whispered to herself. Regina’s movements slowed and she smiled lovingly at the woman below her.

Emma grinned up at her before grasping the tanned hips in her hands more firmly and sliding her hips up into Regina. Regina gasped at the move and moaned as Emma began to thrust up into her faster.

“Oh god” Regina moaned as she closed her eyes and focused on the cock thrusting inside of her. She began to move up and down with Emma’s thrusts, moaning at the force as their bodies slapped down repeatedly against each other. She threw her head back as Emma thrust faster inside of her before sliding her hand up to grasp and pinch at one of her own nipples.

“Fuck” Emma whimpered at the sight. Regina Mills was straddling her, sliding dirtily up and down the cock buried inside her and moaning into the air with her head thrown back and a nipple pinched between her fingers. It was probably one of the most erotic sights Emma had ever seen, which was saying something because they had been having _a lot_ of sex before the curse broke. “Jesus Regina, I could cum just watching you ride me like this.” She moaned.

Regina smirked and opened her eyes, looking down at the panting blonde below her, looking into her eyes as she slid her free hand down her stomach before sliding it over her engorged clit. Her hips jumped at the sensation and she moaned, watching Emma’s bottom lip disappear behind white teeth as she bit it.

“How about you watch me as I fuck myself, Miss Swan” She whispered confidently. “Rub my clit and come all over that nice big cock buried inside me, huh?” She said and Emma moaned, sliding her hips up faster into the brunette’s watching as her mouth opened and her head dropped back.  
“Fuck, I’ve missed you talking to me like this” Emma moaned as she kept up the rhythm of her hips whilst watching delicate tanned fingers circle her lovers own clit. “Do you know how wet it made me when you used to whisper all those dirty things to me?” She panted as she felt her orgasm start to build. “I played all those words over and over in my head while I fucked myself to the thoughts of you, Regina.” And the brunette gasped at the words, rubbing her hand faster against her clit and bouncing down harder on the cock buried inside her. “Rubbed my clit and imagined it was your fingers making me cum, making me feel so good.” She whispered as her breathing became erratic. “I even got myself off to a few Evil Queen related fantasies” She smirked, watching as Regina moaned and her hips jerked at the words.

“Y-ughn-you thought about the Evil Queen?” Regina asked as she felt her orgasm starting to build slowly.

“Oh yes, Regina.” Emma smirked. “When I was the Dark One I used to imagine what filthy things we would do to each other if the Evil Queen ever made an appearance. She is a part of you after all and I love every fucking inch of you.” She bit her lip at the filthy moan Regina released, her hips losing their rhythm as she lost herself in the fantasy Emma was describing. 

“So what do you say, Your Majesty” She whispered, groaning when she felt the brunette’s pussy clench around her cock at the title. “You gonna cum all over me like you promised, my Queen?” 

Regina sobbed in arousal at Emma’s words and began bouncing shamelessly on the cock inside her, her hand a blur on her clit as she pushed herself to the edge. Emma was moaning beneath her, toes curling as she tried to hold off as long as she could.

“I-I’m gonna cum” Regina whimpered.

Emma nodded, her eyes closing at Regina’s words. “Me too” She grunted. “Let me fill you up, Your Majesty.” She moaned.

The words forced Regina’s orgasm to rush through her with a guttural scream.  
Emma moaned at Regina’s climax, her own starting as she emptied herself into the spasming cunt she was buried in.

“Nuuuh” She moaned as Regina’s hips continued to twitch against her.

Regina fell forward, placing her hands on either side of Emma’s shoulders as her hips continued to twitch. “Oh my god” She whispered, sighing when Emma slid her hands up and down the brunette’s tanned sides lovingly.

“Mmmm” She moaned as she settled down on the woman below her, smiling widely at her before sealing their lips together. Emma hummed into her mouth as she ran her hands lovingly up and down the brunette’s back.

Emma laughed and pulled back, smiling up lovingly at Regina. “Who knew we both had such an Evil Queen kink, huh?” She chuckled but cut herself off with a moan when she felt Regina clench around the cock still buried inside her.

“Ugh” Regina moaned, slowly rotating her hips. “Everyone has always hated the Evil Queen, you are the only person who accepts that she is a part of me.” She whispered.

Emma smiled and pulled her into a firm kiss. “I love you Regina, all of you. The good, the bad and the-well not ugly because have you _seen_ yourself.” She chuckled, sliding her hands to the brunette’s hips and giving them a squeeze. “Plus, even before the curse broke I may have touched myself to a few of the Evil Queen images in Henrys book" she admitted.

Regina whimpered at the thought, her hips moving with purpose against the blonde’s.

“You like that thought, don’t you?” Emma whispered. “Want me to tell you what I used to think about when I touched myself?” 

Emma smirked when Regina leant forward and sealed their mouths together, pulling back to whisper against Emma’s lips.

“I’d rather you showed me, Emma.”


	2. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have some soft sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of a second chapter! I'm hoping to write a few more in the next couple of days, hope you like it!

_“I’d rather you showed me, Emma.”_

Emma growled at Regina’s request and lifted her head to seal their lips in a hard kiss, swallowing the brunette’s squeal of surprise as she flipped them over, the brunette nestled comfortably on her back with the blonde Sheriff laying between her open legs. They kissed open mouthed, tongues sliding against tongues, hands roaming. 

Regina groaned as Emma pulled back, their wet lips separating with a pop. Regina opened her mouth to complain about the unacceptable lack of kissing but paused when she noticed the blonde’s eyes roaming her face. “God I’ve missed kissing you.” Emma whispered as she lifted her hand, stroking a thumb across Regina’s pouty bottom lip. “After we decided to call it off.” She began. “I would lie awake at night and try to remember how it used to feel when we kissed. Just the feeling of your lips sliding against mine, how your hands would clutch onto me, how you would release these tiny little sighs into my mouth.” She whispered, the thumb that had been stroking softly against the brunette’s kiss bruised lips now moving to stroke feather light touches on a tanned cheek bone as she spoke. “Kissing you was _magic_ , Regina, even before I knew magic existed.” She whispered, lifting her gaze to look into the brunette’s tear filled eyes. 

Regina just looked at Emma, eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to clear the tears from her eyes as her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. “E-Emma I-.” She began, clearing her throat as the words came out wet and broken. “Kissing you was like coming up for air.” She whispered through a sob as she slid her hands up to the blonde’s face, cupping two pale cheeks in her hands. “For so many years I felt like I couldn’t breath, I was weighted down by pain and loss and _hate_.” She whimpered as a tear finally slipped past her eye lashes, caught by the pale thumb still stroking her cheek. “But when I was with you, when I was kissing you, it felt like you were breathing air into my lungs and for once in my life I could feel something other than pain and anger. I felt-” She paused, looking into the blonde’s eyes above her. “ _hope_.” She sighed.

“Fuck I’ve missed you.” Emma let out a shuddering breath as she leant down to seal their lips together, both women whimpering against the lips pressing against their own. “I love you so much.” Emma whimpered into Regina’s mouth, her lip trembling as she felt the words whispered back into her mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours, hands roaming over exposed skin as they moved slowly against each other. 

Regina whimpered when she felt Emma’s still hard magic addition rubbing against her, the appendage forgotten for the moment. She kissed Emma more desperately, tilting her head and sliding her tongue against the blonde’s lips. Emma moaned as the kiss deepened, unconsciously sliding her hips against her lover’s below her. She pulled back a fraction when she felt tanned fingers grasp hold of her pale cheeks and pull her further against the woman below her. “Ugnnnhh” Regina moaned as she pulled Emma’s hips against her more firmly causing the underside of the blonde’s cock to rub against her sensitive clit.

Emma bit her lip and leant up on her elbows, slowly rolling her hips into the brunette below her. “Does that feel good, baby.” She whispered, eyes roaming Regina’s face as the brunette’s eyes fluttered shut. Regina nodded, lost in the sensations of the cock rubbing so deliciously against her. Emma smiled and ducked her head, keeping up the slow grinding of her hips before pressing an open mouthed kiss to the brunette’s exposed neck. Regina practically purred at the feel of Emma’s lips on her neck, tingles shooting down her spine as the blonde dragged her wet tongue up the side of her neck pausing every few centimetres to suck a new piece of flesh into her mouth. 

Regina whimpered when those pale lips wrapped around her sensitive earlobe, sucking it into her mouth, Emma released the lobe, her breath ghosting against the shell of the brunette’s ear as she sighed. “Put me inside you.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin under her lips, smiling when she felt Regina’s grinding falter below her and a soft whimper leave her lips. “I want to feel you wrapped around me, feel you pulling me in deeper.” She whispered, sliding her lips down the now panting brunette’s neck before lifting up to ghost her lips over the plump ones below her, a hairs breath between them. “I want to fuck you until you’re panting into my mouth, kiss you while I’m buried so fucking deep inside you.” She whimpered as Regina’s nails dug into the skin of her ass. “Regina.” She asked rhetorically as she brushed her lips against the brunette’s. “Please can I kiss you while I make you cum?”

Regina whined at the words lifting her head to seal their lips together, moaning “Yes” into Emma’s willing mouth. She slid her hand from Emma’s hips, sliding it between them and grabbing the hard cock in her hand, her own pussy clenching at the aroused whimper Emma released at the touch.

“Put me inside you baby.” Emma whimpered against the brunette’s lips. Regina moaned louder at the words, sliding the cock in her hand through her soaked lips and biting her lip as she felt Emma’s tip rest against her entrance. She slid her hand back up to cup Emma’s hips and lifted her head to seal their lips together as she pulled on the pale hips in her hands, moaning with Emma as she pulled the blonde into her.

They both whimpered as Emma slid slowly into her, lips frozen open as they panted into each others mouths before Regina whispered, “Fuck me, Emma”. Emma didn’t have to be told twice, pressing her lips down into the brunette’s below her as she slid into Regina to the hilt before sliding almost all the way out and slamming back in again.

“Nnnuuhh” Regina whimpered, lips sealed with Emma’s as the blonde leant her weight on her elbows and began fucking into her, moaning as she felt the blonde’s cock filling her up. They moved together for long minutes, moaning into each others mouths as they exchanged kiss after kiss as Emma pounded into her. The only noise in the room was the obscene slurping of Regina’s dripping pussy as Emma’s cock slid in and out of her at a punishing speed. 

Emma’s senses were on overdrive. She could feel the pulse of Regina’s pussy as it clenched around her temporary cock, felt the burning of the brunette’s fingers as the scratched down her back trying to pull her closer. Could feel Regina’s panting breath in her mouth as they kissed franticly. 

Her hips started to falter as she felt her orgasm closing in. “I-I’m close Gina.” She whimpered into the brunette’s mouth, sliding her tongue against the kiss bruised lips below her as Regina nodded in agreement. “A-are you gonna come for me baby?” She groaned.

“Annh-fuck-YES” Regina screamed as she began to feel the heavy tug in her belly.

“‘K-kiss me, baby.” Emma whimpered into the brunette’s panting mouth, her hips pounding into the wet pussy below her. “Kiss me while I come inside yo-AH.” She whimpered as she felt the walls around her cock tighten as Regina’s back bowed, screaming into Emma’s mouth as she came. The feeling of the woman she loved coming over her cock pushed Emma over the edge causing her hips to shudder forward as she came sending Regina into a second orgasm.

“Mmmm” Regina moaned as she came down from her high, sliding her lips slowly against Emma’s and sighing contently when Emma fell forward, leaning her full weight against her as she tucked her head into the brunette’s neck. Regina smiled and slid her hand up the blonde’s back until she reached the damp hairs at the back of her neck.

Emma sighed happily at the feeling of Regina’s nails scratching at the base of her neck and her warm soft body below her, she pressed a soft kiss to the skin under her lips and tucked her head more firmly into her lover’s damp neck. “Mmmmm, I love you baby.” She whispered as she felt her eyes flutter closed.

Regina smiled, big and wide as she rested her cheek against the blonde’s head, feeling herself getting lulled into sleep by the shallow puffs of air against her neck. “Sleep now, my love.” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	3. Final Descision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Emma and Regina do the do, again and some decisions are made.

Emma’s eyes fluttered open at the feel of soft fingernails scratching lightly up and down her back rhythmically. Her lips perked upwards and she buried her smile into the soft creamy shoulder she had been using as a pillow, placing a soft kiss on the skin she found there. The fingernails halted their movement for a second before sliding up to cup the back of her head, fingers slipping through tendrils of blonde hair to scratch at the blonde’s scalp.

“Mmmm” Emma sighed, sliding her hand round Regina’s bare waist and pulling her closer, burying her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “I could get used to waking up like this.” Emma whispered softly, almost purring as the soft scratching on her scalp continued.

“No arguments here.” Regina whispered placing a kiss the the blonde’s temple. They laid like that for a few minutes, fingers stroking back and forth against bare skin content with their innocent touches.

After ten minutes Regina broke the silence with a chuckle. “Though I have to admit, as much as I enjoy the feel of your cock standing to attention against my leg, I miss how well we fit together without it.” She said, lifting her leg press gently into Emma’s, as of yet, still fully in place member.

“Unnf” Emma moaned softly into the neck she was still snuggled into, her hips starting a slow grind against the leg below her.

Regina smirked at the Sheriff’s reaction, bringing her lips to the woman’s ear, she whispered. “As enjoyable as it was having you sliding into me with that cock, it’s not the you I know, the you I fell in love with all those years ago.” As she spoke she slid her hands from Emma’s hair, raking the nails of both hands down the blonde’s back before crabbing to firm cheeks, pulling a whimper from the own of those pale, arousingly firm buttocks. “The Emma that I fell in love with, the Emma that used to make me cum until I could barely breathe.” She paused, biting the earlobe closest to her before sucking it into her mouth. “ _That_ Emma had a pussy that I could bury myself in for hours, had a clit that I would suck on like a maraschino cherry.” 

Regina sighed as she thought back to the times she and Emma spent together, before the curse had broken. “God eating you out was one of my favourite past times back then, feeling your pussy slide against my face, your hands gripping my hair and _pulling_. God.” She sighed. “That made me _drip_.”

Emma’s breaths turned into pants as she grasped onto a tanned hip and started rutting embarrassingly against the thigh below her, the magical cock sending the urge to bury herself in Regina’s warm centre straight to her brain.

“Regina.” She whimpered as Regina’s words conjured an image in her mind. “Get this thing off me. I want to ride your face like one of your prized stallions.” She moaned, absolutely no shame in her words.

Regina bit her lip and clenched her thighs together at the words being panted into her neck. With a flick of her wrist the magic cock was gone, Emma’s smooth cunt returned to normal. She moaned at the feel of it, of how perfectly their hips fit together. She barely gave Emma a second to breathe before she was sliding her tongue into her mouth and bringing her hands to the pale hips above her.

“Fuck, Gina.” Emma whispered into the kiss, her breath catching as Regina began to pull on her hips.

“Mmmmm.” Regina moaned, pulling her lips off Emma’s with a wet _pop_ and pulling the Sheriff’s hips towards her shoulders. “You promised to ride me, cowgirl.” She grinned, pulling Emma’s hips until the blonde straddled her face. She looked up, past the toned stomach and small pert breasts to make eye contact with the panting woman above her. “Giddy up.” She whispered, before pulling the blonde’s hips down to her mouth, sliding her tongue from top to bottom and moaning as her mind registered the familiar taste. 

“ _Fuck_.” Emma panted. The first touch of Regina’s tongue making her thighs quiver. Her hands flew forward to grasp onto the headboard for dear life as her hips started to slowly move over the Mayor’s face.

Regina’s eyes fluttered with arousal as she watched her lover react above her. She waited for Emma to make eye contact with her before she opened her mouth obscenely wide and dragged her tongue through the blonde’s soaked folds, letting the taste, the feel, the _smell_ of Emma’s pussy wash over her.

“Fuck I missed you so much.” She whimpered before wrapping her arms around Emma’s hips and pulling her firmly against her face, burying her face into the dripping folds and sliding her tongue around the blonde’s labia, sucking it into her mouth and smoothing over it with her tongue.

“Gina, FUCK!” She gasped as the woman below her buried her face into her cunt. They stayed like that for long minutes, Emma slowly grinding against Regina’s face as the brunette took everything she could, reacquainting herself with the warm, wet heat she spent so many years thinking about.

Emma’s eyes were closed, the euphoria of Regina’s tongue forcing them shut. She whimpered when she felt her hips being lifted slightly from the warm mouth she had been straddling. She stared down at Regina with a confused look, her brow crinkling as Regina’s hands slid up her body to pull her hands off the headboard.

“A cowgirl needs her reins.” She whispered mischievously as she sunk Emma’s fingers into her hair, moaning as they immediately tightened in the dark strands. “If she’s gonna ride her _prized stallion_.” She finished, looking up into the blonde’s eyes her eyebrow raised in challenge.

Emma growled at what Regina was giving her. _Control_.

Emma, taking Regina’s cue, gripped the head in her hands harder and lowered herself down onto her lover’s eager mouth before sliding backwards and forwards against the stained red lips. She whimpered as she felt the vibration of Regina’s moan ripple directly to her clit. She felt Regina’s hands slide up her thighs to grip her ass firmly, giving it a firm squeeze to let the blonde know she was ready.

Emma took a deep breath to centre herself as she looked down into the brown eyes below her, her own green eyes shining with arousal. “I know what you want, Gina.” She whispered, her fingers tightening around the Mayors head, taking control. “You want me to fuck your face until I come all over it, don’t you?” She asked, shuddering when Regina’s tiny nod and answering hum vibrated through her again. “Fill your mouth so you remember how I taste, how my pussy missed that pretty mouth of yours.” She whispered.

Regina, unable to stop the high pitched squeal at Emma’s words, pulled on the cheeks in her hands and _smothered_ herself with Emma’s cunt. Emma’s response was to hold tightly to the head in her hands and fuck her hips down onto her lovers face. Her short fingernails pressing painfully into Regina’s scalp as her clit slid over the mayor’s soft tongue. They stayed like that for a few short minutes, both women moaning repeatedly, the only sounds were the soft squeak of the bed as the force of Emma’s thrusts slammed Regina’s head back into the mattress and the wet slurping of Regina’s mouth devouring Emma’s soaked pussy. Regina’s hand had slid down her stomach and was rubbing furiously at her clit, her hand a blur as she felt Emma’s pussy clench around her tongue, determined to come with her lover.

Emma moaned as she felt her orgasm approach, the sheer eroticism of the position she was in sending her spiralling towards orgasm much faster than she expected.   
“G-Gina, I-I’m gonna cum.” She panted as her hips started to lose their rhythm. “O-open your mouth baby, I want to fill that pretty throat.”

Regina squealed at the words, her orgasm approaching fast as she opened her mouth as wide as she could. The submission made Emma come immediately her hands pulling Regina’s face up into her cunt as her orgasm washed over her, she screamed as she came in the brunette’s open mouth, her hips jerking as she dripped down her lovers throat. 

Regina gurgled as Emma emptied into her mouth, her own orgasm shooting through her, forcing her to grab onto the blonde’s hips to keep from vaulting her off her face. Both women shuddered as their orgasms tapered off. Emma, using the last drop of energy left, slid down Regina’s body, landing bonelessly on top of her.

The tried to catch their breath, panting into each others mouths as Emma tried to kiss her cum off Regina’s face. Regina’s hands shot to Emma’s hips at the action, sealing her lips with Emma’s as their breathing slowed.

“Fuck.” Emma exhaled, wiping her hand down Regina’s sweat dampened stomach. “T-That was. That was-“

“-Mmmmmm” Regina cut her off, sliding her tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip. “ _Exquisite_.” She whispered.

Emma nodded, a small smile playing on her lips as she kissed Regina slowly. They stayed like that for a few minutes until their breathing had returned to normal. 

Emma propped her head up on her hand and but her lip as her eyes scraped down Regina’s naked body. She lifted her hand to circle the brunette’s belly button innocently, biting her lip with a chuckle when the action caused Regina’s stomach to quiver.

“I know you already ate.” She said, laughing as Regina prodded her in the shoulder with a red finger nail. “But I could really use some of that apple pie you so kindly delivered to me.”

Regina laughed and gazed and the woman in next to her. 

“You can have as many apple pies as you want, love. On one condition.” She said seriously.

“And what is that your majesty?” Emma replied with a smirk.

“You let me magically move all of your things into the mansion.” She whispered, watching as the smirk slid off Emma’s face as she noted the seriousness in Regina’s tone. “I let you go once, I’m not going to do it again, Emma.” She whispered, lifting a hand to tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind the Sheriff’s ear.

Emma chuckled, a wet, hiccuping chuckle as she felt her eyes fill with tears. She nodded, bringing her lips to Regina’s. “You’ve got a deal your majesty.” She said breathlessly.

Regina released the breath she had been holding, pulling Emma closer and wrapping her hands around her back. They kissed and laughed, finally feeling like the weight they had been carrying since the curse broke had finally lifted. 

“I can still keep this house though right?” Emma asked rhetorically a few minutes later, sliding her hand down Regina’s stomach and continuing down to the apex of the mayors thighs, cupping her still damp pussy. “Because I need somewhere to make you scream, where I can show you some of my _Evil Queen_ fantasies without interruption.” She whispered as she slid a finger slowly into the woman below her.

“Yes, Emma.” Regina whispered into her mouth, opening her legs wider. “Definitely yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me and sorry for the massive delay! I might revisit this story with a few sexy one shots but this pic is officially done. Enjoy.


End file.
